


mike townsend (wants to be held)

by paopuleaf



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, cuddling aka being held like hamburger, its more than these bastards deserve but i love them., mike townsend (is gay!), the inherent softness of being held while you play videogames with your kinda boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paopuleaf/pseuds/paopuleaf
Summary: mike townsend (is at declan's apartment and they're playing a video game while they're both on the couch and maybe it's a little gay, but that's alright because there's no one to say shit about it.)or; mike townsend (is gay!), the newest song from hit band the garages.
Relationships: Mike Townsend/Declan Suzanne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	mike townsend (wants to be held)

**Author's Note:**

> something about watching the orange groves network play phasmophobia at fuckall am activated my secret ability to write mikelan again . i am unimaginably sappy thinking about them

"stop wiggling," mike mumbles, fingers gently tugging another strand of hair into place. declan stops, hands twisting in their lap as they wait. he was right - their hair  _ is  _ nice to braid, even if they won't stop fidgeting for long enough to get it finished. (he doesn't mind, not really.) "'m almost done."

"it won't be- like, that kinda ponytail headache tight, right?"

"nope. braid doesn't even go up all the way to your scalp."

"huh," they hum, "that's good. dunno how tilly stands those things." 

mike shrugs. his brain is half-focused on them and half-focused on how soft their hair is, how nice it is to sit next to them and  _ be  _ there. "he probably doesn't. seems like the kinda, uh… douche to have one of those shitty rat-tail ponytails." 

"i feel like i should be offended on his behalf."

"am i wrong?"

"not really," declan laughs, "but y'know. gotta defend my shitty taste." they lean back further onto mike, and he shifts, tying off the end of the braid and wiggling his arms from behind their back. he kind of misses the touch, but then they take it as an invitation to just -  _ lay _ on him, and then he's got his arms around their chest and head poking out from above their shoulder and huh, this is nice. really nice.

"have you ever played this before?" 

right. they're playing a game. mike doesn't know how to tell them he hasn't been paying attention at all (or he has, but - not to the  _ game _ ), so he falls silent. refocuses on the tv. "don't think so," because it's unfamiliar. something with gods and a shield and a cool artstyle. "what is it?"

"hades. lou bought it for me, said i should get some better taste." buttons click and the frantic mashing of x fills the silence, before mike watches the words 'there is no escape' flash onto the screen. "this boss is  _ hard!  _ gotta try again..." declan doesn't sound frustrated, just excited, attention laser-focused on the character crawling out of the blood pool.

"can i try?" 

"huh?"

"the- game. seems cool?"

"oh, pog. yeah, here-" declan sets down the controller and guides his hands to it, instead, placing their fingers over his. mike is going to fucking  _ implode.  _ "lemme show you- it's mostly, like, button mashing at first, but you get the hang of it pretty quick. it's not like… roguelike for experts. roguelike for fun. plus there's hot people."

mike tries to focus on the game. he really does. but holy  _ shit,  _ there's so much contact happening right now. declan guides him to pick a weapon (he grabs the shield, feels right, feels organic) and then the character hops off the training grounds. "this is where the real game starts."

"is there a learning curve?"

"kind of? like. you're gonna have trouble in these levels, but these'll get easier the further you get sorta thing? does that make sense?" mike nods, and declan grins. "so uh, this button's attack-" and they press down, and he watches the character attack a pile of skulls- "and the one above that does the special, and the one below that's dodge."

the game  _ is  _ pretty easy to get the hang of - mike could go without declan by the fourth room, maybe, but he doesn't say anything. neither do they. "oh, fuck, a dionysus room- go for it! go for it!" they take away their hands to cheer him on, and he heads through the door. 

the mini-boss fight is - easy. smack the big gem with the shield in the same place every time, like an asshole- mike's specialty. "oh shit, is this what you meant by hot people!"

"fuckin'- absolutely, mike, look at him.  _ look  _ at him." 

"i'm looking! very respectfully."

declan laughs, throwing their head back, and mike tucks his head down and smiles, all dumb and sappy. jaylen would  _ kill him.  _ this is - peak bad taste, and he's not talking about dionysus. "bet you can't beat the first boss," they challenge, and mike blinks.

"huh. bet. what's on the table?"

"if i win, you gotta…" declan trails off. scrunches their eyes shut. "play another round with your eyes closed."

"and if i win, we stop the game and cuddle. well, uh, after i finish the rest of it."

"gay," declan mumbles, as if on reflex, but nods. "it's a deal! epic."

mike narrows his eyes - the colors of the tv are fuzzy around the edges, but it's not nearly as bad as the greyscale of the shadows used to be, and he's got the hang of the controls enough to kick megara's  _ ass. _ "i'm already lying on you, mike," declan says, "what  _ more  _ cuddling are we gonna do?" they sound more curious than judging, anyway.

"mike townsend, parentheses, would like to be held, parentheses." 

"like hamburger."

"wh-"

"like hamburger," declan repeats, clearly holding back laughter, shifting so that mike can move around. he gets up and flops onto their chest, adjusting so he doesn't suffocate in their shitty 'wafc' shirt. "can i talk about hades, still?"

mike nods. "would… i would love to hear it."

so they do - ramble, that is - and mike listens. he could fall asleep like this, he thinks, warm and held and one hand still tangled in the back of declan's shirt, content. (he does, soon enough. declan follows soon after.)

**Author's Note:**

> gay people  
> find me @ ghostcatboys on twitter or @ catboydeicide on tumblr . or in the crabitat (thinking about rarepair brand gay people this time)


End file.
